


Devastation

by Teleportation_Magic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst, Carol helping Wanda, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Mourning, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleportation_Magic/pseuds/Teleportation_Magic
Summary: Wanda holds power in one fist and rage in the other.It's hard to put them down.





	Devastation

Wanda has Thanos in the grip of her palm. 

He’s struggling, struggling, but she’s compressing him slowly, painfully, tortuously.

_Vision! _Her mind shrieks. _You monster, you monster, you monster._

She is rage and devastation incarnate. Thanos will die, he will die, be it by her hands or anyone else’s.

“Rain fire!“ Wanda doesn’t care. She pushes at him harder. She remembers Ultron, remembers pulling his heart out, and she wonders if she can do that for him. Wonders if she could hold his great purple heart in the palm of her hand, and crush it while his eyes go dead.

“Not the troops, you idiot, the girl!“

And Wanda doesn’t care. There’s no one left for her here - she’s failed again and again and again and Wanda does not care if she dies, so long as the bastard is dragged to the depths of hell with her.

A missile, larger than her, falls through the sky. She’s pulling, his heart feels so close, but she _can’t _there’s not enough _time _she will _fail _the monster will _live._

And then a blue flash fills her vision, For just a second, she thinks it is Pietro, coming and she does not remember how, but she wraps her arms around him, and the blue speaks of safety and home. But the metal of the clothes make her jolt backwards, and realization floods her.

Not Pietro.

The eyes are what she notices first. They are wrong, brown to Pietro’s blue, and she flinches back. the woman looks at her, before dropping her feet, and Wanda stands. She looks around the battlefield.

_Thanos._

“Don’t.” The woman looks at her. “We need you to wipe out the groups of troops. Other people can take down Thanos.”

_You don’t understand! _Wanda wants to scream. _I killed him, and then because of him, because of that monster, it didn’t matter, and Vision is dead and gone and he’s never coming back!_

“Look, I get it.“ The woman says. She shoots a handful of monsters behind Wanda, and Wanda picks up some rocks and crushes them. “You want to get revenge. But revenge isn’t gonna prevent these things from getting onto the planet and driving it into the ground.“ A couple more of the things die at her blue power. Wanda wishes so badly, just for a moment, that her brother was behind her, that he was here. The woman looks her straight in the eye. “Can we rely on you to do what we need to?”

Wanda takes a breath, before saying, “I don’t know anyone who is strong enough to beat him.” 

The woman gives her a smile. “The wizard does. I talked to him earlier - he has a plan. But we need the coast to be clear when the time comes, alright?”

Wanda takes a breath, before nodding. She launches herself into the sky, and looks down at the battlefield and _rages_.

And her magic listens to her cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr... If you want to talk to me...  
I'm at https://divia18.tumblr.com/  
Do I know what part of the link I should post? no.


End file.
